An Undying Relationship
by Altec
Summary: When a very big problem comes between two sisters, what's loyalty to them? Everything. Finished, written before OotP
1. Padma's Big Problem

(A/N: Yes I'm writing another Harry Potter story, but this one is different from YNET!  I'm making this one more dramatic because my writing mentors said I should experiment with different genres.  Not that they know about fanfiction.net.  Anyway, I'm writing it in the Harry Potter category because 1.  That's where a majority of the readers are, and 2.  It's interesting to put Harry Potter characters in situations like this.  I've been thinking this one over for some time, and it will be shorter then YNET!  Sorry, but there's not much you can do with the characters I'm using.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or it's characters.  I just made up the plot.

**An Undying Relationship**

    When I look down at the two little boys watching TV in my apartment, I can't help but feel grief and joy at the same time for my sister.  No they're not mine, they're my sister's Padma's kids.  I'm only watching them for the afternoon.  I suppose I should tell you of how they came about.  I don't really like thinking about it, but if you insist…

    It was our 7th year at Hogwarts…around the start of October when I noticed something weird with Padma.  She had been looking really pale for the last two weeks, and just generally didn't look like her normal self.  Not that I spent a lot of time with her considering she's in Ravenclaw, and I'm in Gryffindor.  I finally pulled her into the library one day before lunch.

    "Padma, are you feeling all right?  You haven't been looking too well.  I mean, you usually have color in your skin."  I asked her.

    She replied.  "I'm fine Parvati.  Don't worry about me.  I just have a cold that's all."

    I didn't believe her for a second.  "Don't give me that crap, I want to know why you feel so sick.  Or have you had that "cold" for two weeks?"

    "All right fine, but promise me you won't tell anyone.  Especially not our parents."  I agreed.  She then lowered her voice to barely a whisper.  "I'm pregnant."

    It took me a few seconds to comprehend that.  "YOUR WHAT?!"  Everyone nearby looked in our direction.  Padma just lowered her head.  When I saw how pathetic she looked at the moment, I calmed down.  "When did you find out?"

    "Two weeks ago.  But please.  Don't tell anyone!  I don't want anybody to know."  She pleaded.

    "It's gonna be hard for anybody _not_ to notice in a few months.  Who's the father?"  I asked thoroughly shocked.

    "Blaise Zabini."

    "He's in Slytherin isn't he?"  I asked.

    "Yes, but he's really a nice guy.  Not all Slytherins are evil you know.  Take Draco Malfoy for instance.  Hermione did wonders for him.  And Blaise has never once made fun of anybody."

    "I believe you, but I can't keep my mouth shut.  This is a big thing were talking here.  This isn't something like you cheated on a test, were talking about bringing another life into the world.  Besides, people are going to notice you getting fatter all of a sudden.  You have to tell mum and dad."

    "I can't.  As soon as I tell them, they'll come right over and embarrass me.  Please!  You can't tell anybody."  She continued pleading like that for a minute.

    The lunch bell rang, and we were forced to leave.  For the rest of the day I was debating with myself on weather to tell anybody or not.  I couldn't even pay attention to Divination, which was my favorite class, and I got in trouble for it.  "Miss Patil, if you would care to join us, your crystal ball would be doing more then just collecting dust."  Professor Trelawny said in my face.

    "Sorry Professor, I just got side-tracked."  My best friend Lavender Brown was looking at me with a somewhat disgusted look on her face.  I heard Ron and Harry giggling behind me.  Obviously Ron had made another joke about Trelawny.

    Potions was crappy too.  I tried my hardest to pay attention, but it was no use.  Fortunately, Neville Longbottom was screwing up more then ever, so Snape didn't notice I accidentally put fly wings in the potion instead of lacewings.  Later that night, unfortunately, Lavender confronted me on my lack on concentration that afternoon in the common room.  "What's with you?  You hardly paid attention at all during today's afternoon classes.  That and you never showed up for lunch.  I know you said you were going to talk to your sister, but you never came back.  I looked all over for you."  She said.

    "I was just busy that's all.  I saw Padma, and Professor Flitwick asked me to help him with something.  You know him being short and everything."

    "Fine if you didn't want to tell me all you had to do was say so.  Don't go lying about it.  See you later."  She then went up to our dorm.  It was at that moment when Hermione practically fell in the portrait hole giggling like mad.  Draco must have dropped her off.  Disgusted, I went upstairs as well.

* * *

    The next day was Saturday thankfully.  I didn't see Padma at breakfast, so I went to look for her.  I looked in the library, she wasn't there.  I looked outside for her, but she wasn't there.  There was no Hogsmede trip that day, so she wasn't there either.  I looked all over the school, but all I could find was a friend of hers.  I asked her to see if Padma was still in the Ravenclaw dorm, and if she was to meet me by the lake.

    It was nearly dinnertime when Padma finally decided to show up.  "What took so long?"  I asked rhetorically.  

    She just sat down across from me.  "What do you want?"  She asked.

    "Whoa those pregnancy mood swings kicking in already?"  She just stared and said nothing.  "Look I've been debating with myself ever since you told me yesterday.  And I've come to a conclusion.  I should tell mum and dad, but…"

    "But what?"  Padma asked.  "But I wont tell them.  At least I wont.  Sooner or later you're going to have to tell them.  I suggest sooner, but that's your decision."

    "Thanks Parvati.  You don't know how much this means to me."  She said.

    "Hey what are sisters for?  Although I don't think hiding a pregnancy from your parents came in the job description."  I said.  She laughed, but it sounded weak.  After a pause, I blurted out.  "I can't believe it.  You get pregnant, and I don't even have a boyfriend."

    "That was not what I wanted to hear."  She glared at me.

    "But it's so bizarre!  I mean getting pregnant is something that people would expect of me, not you."  I said.

    "I know.  People are going to say 'Ohhh Padma is a mother!'  I mean hell, even I said it."  She said.  "They should teach you this.  I mean this is real life.  Learning how it happens doesn't help, learning what to do when it happens helps."

    "So…are you planning on hiding it the whole nine months?"  She nodded.  "How do you suppose you're going to do that?"  She shook her head this time.  "Don't worry.  I'll help you out whenever I can.  Speaking of which, have you told Blaise yet?"  She shook her head again.  "You've known for 2 weeks, and I'm the only one you've told?"

    "I didn't even want to tell you.  Oh this is the hardest thing I've ever had to go through.  Wait-what do you mean you don't have a boyfriend?"  Padma asked me.

    "Not anyone serious at the moment.  Anyway, you have to tell someone other then me.  Someone with medical expertise.  You're the one who got knocked up, not me.  Did he even use protection?"

    "Of course he did.  But you know they're not completely reliable."  She said looking downtrodden again.

     "Don't worry sis.  You're going to get through this.  I'll help you out.  The sorting hat didn't put you in Ravenclaw for nothing.  Come on.  We have to head back to the school.  Lavender is probably ready to bite my head off."  She laughed and we got back up and headed back towards the school.  "So what do you want to name it?"  I asked

    "I'm not thinking that far ahead yet."  She laughed.

Next: Some more complications with everyone else.

(A/N: So how do you like it?  Remember I want some reasons why or why not you like it.)


	2. Sometimes You Just Want to Punch Someone

(A/N: So how do you like it so far?  I thought using these characters were different from the normal.  Please tell your friends if you like this one!)

**Chapter 2: Sometimes you just want to punch someone.**

    Padma started looking better after our chat by the lake.  At least she had color in her face again.  Still, you couldn't help looking at her the same way again when you know she's wasn't going to be a normal teenager anymore.  As far as she's told me, she was about a month pregnant.  That left two months left before she started showing.  God I wish she would tell somebody other then me!  This is waaayyy too big a thing to land on somebody at 17.  I wanted to tell somebody, but I couldn't.  Damn her and her insecurities!

    Classes were getting harder and harder to concentrate on.  Especially since we have charms and History of Magic with the Raveclaws.  The whole time during class I can't look away from Padma.  Luckily she sits in front of me in both classes, so nobody notices.  Not to mention Lavender has been trying to get me to tell her what the problem is.  I just keep telling her it's family business and none of hers.  She doesn't believe me.  I don't blame her either.

    Another month and a half went by, and it seemed Padma still didn't tell anybody yet.  This was getting ridiculous.  I pulled her aside into an empty classroom one day after the last bell rang.  "What do you want now?"  She asked.

    "You haven't told anybody yet have you?"  I asked.  She didn't answer me right away.  "I'll take your silence as a no then?"  I told her.

    "What's it to you anyway?  You haven't been knocked up."  She started to sound agitated.

    "What's it to me?  Are you listening to yourself?  Being pregnant is a big thing!  You have to at least tell Blaise.  You owe it to him.  I mean here he is thinking your little fling went peachy keen when it obviously didn't.  I mean what are you going to do in a couple months?  People are going to notice something wrong with you.  What have you been telling your roommates about you throwing up every morning?  You have to…" But before I could finish, she cut me off.

    "Will you shut up for a second? This isn't easy you know!  I've been telling myself the same thing over and over again, and you're not helping!  I've wanted to tell somebody, but every time I think about it, I can't get my nerve up.  I hate this!"  She shouted, and then sat down on a desk.

    I couldn't help it.  I sat down next to her and comforted her.  "I'm sorry Padma.  I had no idea.  Don't worry.  You're going to get through this."

    "It's just that this is way too big a thing to put on me.  I don't know if I can handle it."  She said sobbing.

    "What are you saying?  Are you thinking of getting an…an abortion?"  I asked trembling.  She didn't answer.  "Are you?"

    "I don't know.  I didn't want this to happen to me, but I'm not sure I just want to kill somebody before they even know they exist."  She said.

    "Now hang on a second.  First you wouldn't even tell anybody about it, and now you're talking about killing it?  What is with you?  Have you gone insane?  That's it.  I can't keep my mouth shut any more.  I'm telling mum and dad.  You can tell Blaise.  As the father of the kid, he would want some say in the matter."  With that I left for Gryffindor tower.

    I could not believe her.  Thinking about getting an abortion.  Obviously she didn't get an abortion since I'm sitting here watching them.  I wasn't going to tell my parents outright in a letter.  I didn't think that it was that kind of thing to do because it's so serious.  I want to tell them face to face, so I told them to meet me at the Three Broomsticks the following Saturday at 2:00.  I told them to expect something that would not be so easily forgiven.

    Funny how time flies when you can wait for something.  I suppose this is how Harry felt before one of those TriWizard challenges.  But I was still there fifteen minutes early waiting for them.  Unfortunately, she wasn't late and apparated at exactly 2:00.  It was only my mom and not my father.  She ordered a drink and sat down across from me.  It seemed she prepared for me because she wasn't smiling.  "You're father couldn't make it.  Too swamped at work at the moment.  So what was it you wanted to tell me?  You're not on drugs are you?"  She asked.

    "No mom, it's a much worse then that.  I know I promised her that I wouldn't tell anybody, but I told her the other day that I would be telling you.  Now please don't scream.  Padma's pregnant."  I closed my eyes and waited for the tirade that would soon come, but it didn't.  I chanced opening one eye and only saw her staring blankly past me at the wall.  "Mom?"

    "She's wh…what?"  Was all she could utter out of her mouth.

    "She's pregnant.  You know, knocked up, got a bun in the oven, went straight past third base heading for home which leads to overtime?"  It was after I sputtered that out when she fainted.  Just great.  I had help and hauled her to the Hogwarts' Hospital Wing.

    When she woke up, I was sitting on her bed, while Padma was sitting in a chair against the wall.  She looked thoroughly scared.  I had hauled her with me on the way to the Hospital Wing.  "How could you?  I thought you were responsible!  You're father is not going to like this.  Oh God!"  My mother started to ramble while Padma was shaking barely able to move.

    "This might take a while.  I'll leave it to you to figure this out because it's your problem not mine."  I got up and left the room.  Padma was staring after me with a pleading look that was obviously telling me not to go.  But I had to leave.  There was too much tension in the air.

    When I got back to my dorm room, I immediately flopped down on my bed and wanted to dream my problems away, but unfortunately, Lavender came in at that moment.  "Ok you're going to tell me why you've been acting so weird lately.  You've hardly talked to me at all in the last month, and have been avoiding everyone.  What's wrong?  Does it have something to do with your sister?  Come on.  You can tell me."  She pleaded.

    "You really want to know don't you?"  My voice was muffled because it was in my pillow.  She said yes.  I lifted my head and looked right at her.  "The reason why I've been acting so weird lately is because my sister has been knocked up two months ago and refused to tell anybody while making me promise not to tell anybody either.  After I talked to her again the other day, she said she has been considering getting an abortion, which was when I stepped in and told our mother.  Right now Padma is in the Hospital Wing talking to her.  That is why I've been acting weird lately."  I saw Lavender's astonished face for a few seconds before putting my head back down.  I was about to punch her for prying, but I was too tired.  Besides, the look on her face was priceless.

Next: Padma's on the warpath


	3. Padma's Wrath

(A/N: Ohhh…I liked the ending of the last chapter if I do say so myself.  Anyway…on with the show…er…story.)

Chapter 3: Padma's Wrath 

    "I'm…I'm sorry.  I had no idea.  Why didn't you tell me to bug off?"  Lavender said.

    "I did.  Every time you tried asking me to tell you, I told you to bug off.  But did you listen?  No.  And now I told you, and you're telling me to tell you to bug off?  God!  Why don't you get a clue?"

    "I said I was sorry!  But now that the bird is out of the cage, who's the father?"  She asked.  

    I was appalled that she would ask such a thing.  But then again, she was always the gossip.  "If I tell you, you can't tell anybody.  I mean it.  If you do, I'll curse you so bad that you won't be able to move without pain.  It's Blaise Zabini."

    "Him?!  That bastard!"  She shouted.

    "I didn't know you cared for her that much."  I said, surprised at her reaction.

    "It's not that.  I used to go out with him!  That son of a bitch!  I'll kill him myself!"  With that she got up and moved to the door, but I stopped her.

    "You can't go kill him now!  He doesn't even know yet!"

    "That's not stopping me!"  She said and tried pushing me away, but I was too strong for her.

    "I thought you were over him!  Besides, I don't think Blaise would like it if he found out he knocked up his girlfriend from you, his ex-girlfriend and not exactly Padma's best buddy."  That convinced her.

    "All right fine.  I won't kill him now.  I'll kill him after she tells him."  She said sitting down on my bed.  It was at that moment that Hermione burst into the room.

    "Is there any reason why Padma just burst out of the hospital wing, dragged my away from Draco and threatened me for the password to the common room?"  She asked me.

    "Uh oh.  You didn't tell her did you?"  I asked back.  But before she could answer, the door slammed open again, and a very angry looking Padma came in.  "I'll take that as a yes you did tell her the password."  I said.

    Hermione and Lavender just sat there staring dumbstruck.  "Um…is there something you wanted to tell me?"  I asked after a silence.

    "How could you?!  I thought I trusted you!"  She must have been so angry she didn't notice Lavender and Hermione otherwise she wouldn't be yelling at me like this in front of them.  "How could you tell our mother like that?  You said you wouldn't tell anybody!"

    "I said I wouldn't tell anybody until you were talking about killing it.  I told you I would tell them.  What did mum say?"  I asked, my temper rising.

    "She said she was very disappointed and I should tell Blaise."

    "Did she mention dad?"  I asked.

    "She said she would try to keep him home instead of rushing over here to kill me.  Do you know how she was talking to me?  She made me feel like a tramp!  That's not what I need right now.  You know what she called me?  A scarlet woman!  It's not like I even slept around that much.  Only with Blaise.  It's bad enough that I had to tell you, and now she knows, and I have to take more crap from her because she's coming over again tonight with dad.  He's going to kill me!  Why did you tell them I was knocked up?!"  She spat out at me.

    "Wait, you're pregnant?!"  Hermione blurted out.  Me and Lavender just looked at Hermione unsure of what to do.  Padma looked at her as if noticing her for the first time.

    "Damn it."  Padma said and then ran out of the room.

    "Well this is quite the predicament we're in aren't we?  Ok before you two do anything, you have to promise me you won't tell anybody.  Promise.  She doesn't need the whole school knowing she's got a bun in the oven."  I said to them.  Hermione and Lavender both agreed.  "I'm going after her."  And I left the room and went looking for her.

    Luckily for me, I didn't have to look long for her.  She was in the Library, in a corner nearest the back of the library.  "Hey you feeling all right?"  I asked sitting down across from her.

    "Oh just peachy.  I'm pregnant, mum thinks I'm a whore, dad's going to kill me, and now Hermione and that big mouth Lavender know about it.  Not to mention I have to go the rest of the school year looking like a blimp.  How do you think I feel?"

    "Pretty damn crappy.  On the bright side, there's a pregnancy hiding charm that let's you walk around eight months pregnant and no one will be able to tell.  I swore Hermione and Lavender to secrecy, and our parents can't hate you forever."  I told her.

    "That's true." She said.  "Well I have to go.  I have a big Aritmancy test on Monday, and I have to study."

    "All right.  See you in Charms then."  She got up and left the library.

* * *

    As the weeks progressed, my mind was beginning to feel at ease.  Padma's chat with our parents went better then expected.  She told me dad took it really well, and he was always hoping for grandchildren, just not this soon.  Having getting it off my chest was certainly a relief.  Since Lavender knew now, she was warming up to Padma.  Hermione seemed to have forgotten, because she went back to her normal way.  Even when Padma was around, Hermione seemed like she didn't know anything.  I was beginning to think Padma cast a memory charm on her, but she told me she didn't.  Apparently Hermione has morals as well as brains.  When I asked her if her roommates questioned about the morning sickness, she told me she told them that she always got a little sick in the morning.  The gullible fools believed it.

    Padma was really strong throughout the first trimester.  She never fainted once, and the school never found out about it.  Hard to believe as that is.  It became apparent that she wasn't going to tell Blaise.  I suppose it's better for him that he never knew that he got Padma pregnant.

(A/N: I know, another short chapter, but there's not really a lot you could do with the characters I'm using.  Next: Some more complications)


	4. Two Heads Are Better Than One Or Not

(A/N: It took me a while to come up with the complications for this chapter, but I finally got it!  By the way, this one may be really short.  It depends on how much creativity can come out of my typing fingers.)

****

**Chapter 4: Two Heads _Are_ Better than One…Or Not**

    What I once thought would be the best year of Hogwarts because it was my last, turned out to be the worst.  Mainly because I had to worry about my sister and her stupid irresponsibility.  Still, as much as I love her and all that sisterly crap, I can't help but hate her.  I was supposed to enjoy this year, hang with friends, and maybe even get a boyfriend, but nooooo!  She had to go get knocked up, and me, being the twelve second older sister, has to care for her.  I know this sounds selfish, but now I have to suffer since our oh-so-loving parents have obviously disowned her by keeping as much distance between them and Padma.  I have a life too you know.

    Well enough of my ranting, let's get back to the story.  It wasn't until around her fifth month of pregnancy that she started to get hysterical again.  Up until now she had been acting normally…as normal as a pregnant teen can.  Luckily her morning sickness stopped around the fourth month.  But you should have seen her this one Saturday Morning.

    There I was walking out of the Library carrying enough books to fill Lock Ness…stupid Snape…when Padma comes out of nowhere, yanks me into an empty classroom, (causing me to drop my books) and slams the door shut.  After I got over the initial shock, I got angry.  "What the hell is the matter with you?  A simple 'Excuse me, a moment of your time please.'  Would have been enough."  I said.  But when I calmed down, I noticed she didn't have the pregnancy hiding charm on.  "Did you forget to put the charm on this morning?  Because you're showing."  I told her.  At this she became very panicky.

    "No I purposely didn't use it to show you.  Will you look?"  At this point she lifted her shirt to show me her stomach.  "I'm a blimp!  I've seen pregnant women before and they're not this huge!  Did I gain a lot of weight or something?  Because I haven't being eating more then I would normally."

    When I looked I noticed she did look bigger then normal.  Having no experience in the matter myself, I couldn't help her.  "So what do you want me to do about it?  I don't know what the problem is.  I don't even know if there's a doctor anywhere around here to tell you.  Except maybe Madam Pomfrey, but I doubt you'd want to see her."  Padma shook her head.  "Thought so.  OK the only thing I can think of is seeing a doctor to see what the problem is."  I told her.

    "But where is the nearest doctor?  The closest place to Hogwarts is Hogsmeade, and there's no hospital there."  She said.

    After thinking for a minute, I answered her.  "Look there's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow.  Why don't we go to the post office there and see where the nearest muggle hospital is."  I offered.

    "How would they know where muggle hospitals are?  And why would we go to a muggle hospital in the first place?"  Padma asked.

    "They would know because what if a witch or wizard needed to send something to a muggle and they couldn't do it by owl post?  They would need to know addresses right?  And we want to go to a muggle hospital because they wont know who we are.  If we go into a wizard hospital, like St. Mungos, they'll want our name, and they'll recognize us at Jonathan Patil's kids, and how would that make him feel?  Dad doesn't need a whole hospital knowing his daughter is pregnant at only 17.  I can see the headlines now: _Famous Ministry Wizard's Girl has a bun in the oven_.  Do you want that?"  I asked her.  She shook her head again.

    "But how will we get to the hospital once we find out where it is?  I don't think we're allowed to go beyond Hogsmeade."  She asked.

    "Now that I'll have to think about.  Meanwhile, you put that hiding charm on right now before anybody else sees you.  I have to go now.  Snape assigned more homework then is legal, and I dropped all my books.  Madam Pinch may have already found them and put them back already."  When I looked at her again, she had the hiding charm on, and looked normal…aside from the paleness.

    Luckily, nobody came upon my books, and I made the trek up to Gryffindor tower without dropping any.  The rest of the day passed, and the next day came.  Much too soon in my opinion.  Everyone who was going to Hogsmeade gathered in the Great Hall waiting for the moment that they could leave.  I met Padma on the stairs, and her little friends were disappointed that she was going to spend the day with me and not them.  Hey family first.  As we trekked towards the village, with us in the back, I whispered to her.  "We have to find a muggle telephone too."

    She whispered back.  "Why?  Who do we have to call?"

    "We have to call the hospital and make an appointment.  We can't just come in on a whim and expect the doctor waiting for us."  I reasoned with her.

    "But I don't know how to use a telephone.  What if they get suspicious?"  She asked.

    "I learned how to use a telephone when I took muggle studies two years ago.  Hermione helped me get the hang of it.  By the way, has she done or said anything to you lately?"  I asked.

    "No.  I thought she would get friendly towards me and feel sympathetic like Lavender did, but she treats me the same as before she knew.  Which is not speaking to me at all."  Padma said.

    "Then she's handling it like someone who should handle something like that."  It was at that point that we got there.  "Come on.  The post office is this way."

    It turned out the nearest muggle hospital was in some town called Green Row, which was only two miles away from Hogsmeade.  How they don't know about Hogsmeade is beyond me, what with being so close and all.  And the nearest muggle phone was conveniently in the post office.  I made the call and lied that I was on vacation up here with my sister and she needed a doctor to check on her because she wasn't feeling to well, and was wondering if it was anything to worry about because she was pregnant.  It seemed luck was on our side because they had an appointment open the next morning at 9:30am.  Padma was willing to go, but she was still unsure.  "But how am I supposed to get there?"  She asked.

    I had come up with a plan the night before.  We went into the Three Broomsticks and sat away from everyone else.  "Ok here's what you do.  1: You feign sick, and tell your friends to go to breakfast without you.  2: I'll give you Harry's invisibility cloak, and you leave for the Storage Shed near the Quidditch field.  3: You 'borrow' one of the school's broomsticks and head for Green Row on the broom with the invisibility cloak on.  It's imperative that you keep it on so that nobody will see you.  Then when you get close enough to the city without being seen, get off the broom and hide it, and take off the cloak.  Then walk into town and into the doctor's office.  When you're through, pretty much do the same thing.  Oh and one more thing.  Watch out for Hagrid when you're getting the broom and putting it back.  Do you understand the plan?"  I asked.

    "Yeah, but will you be with me?"  She asked looking nervous.

    "I wish I could, but there's no way that cloak will cover us both on brooms."  I said.  "But don't worry.  You'll be fine.  Nothing can go wrong unless you don't have the invisibility cloak on.  Come.  Let's head back to the school now.  I'll give you the cloak at dinner tonight."

    When I got up to the tower, I saw Harry, along with Ron, sitting at a table doing homework.  At first I wondered where Hermione was, but then I remembered I saw her with Draco at Hogsmeade.  They must have still been there.  I walked up to them and calmly asked.  "Harry can I talk to you for a second?  Alone?"

    He and Ron looked puzzled, but got up the same and followed me to a corner of the common room.  "Now you may find this weird, but I need to borrow your invisibility cloak for tomorrow.  Can I borrow it?"

    He looked surprised, but then asked me.  "How did you know I had an invisibility cloak?"

    "If you must know, I saw you use it last year.  Now can I borrow it?"  I said getting impatient.  But he just kept asking questions.  "What for?"

    "Something that is very important, but none of your concern."  I answered.

    "I think that since it's my cloak, I should know what it's for."  He said.

    "God you're trying my patience.  Look this is personal medical stuff, and that's all I'm telling you!  Please, I need the cloak."  I pleaded.

    He hesitated a bit before answering.  "All right fine.  But if it comes back damaged, I'll wrap your body in it and throw it away after I kill you.  Got it?"  He said.

    "Yeah, and I'll kill you if you tell anybody.  Really I'm not kidding.  Nobody can know about it.  Not even Ron and Hermione."  I said.

    He agreed, and went up the stairs to get it.  A few minutes later, he came back and handed it me.  "Remember: Not a scratch."

    "And you remember: Not a word."

    When dinner came around, I handed the cloak to Padma with a note attached that had some pointers and a small photo of me in case she needed it.  The note said also said to meet me in the library that night after dinner, so she could tell me what was wrong.

* * *

    Boy that day went by so slow.  It seemed to take ages!  Seriously, I thought we were passing into the next Era of Earth's history.  Well eight o'clock rolled around, and I was hallucinating that everyone that came into the library was Padma.  Finally she came in, and after I blinked my eyes a few times, I realized it was really her.  She sat down in front if me with an expressionless face and handed me the cloak.  "So?  What did the doctor say?"  I asked.

    "Well he asked me a few basic questions like how long I had been pregnant and stuff like that.  Then he took a sonogram to look inside me, and realized the problem right away…" She stopped.

    "And…" I said.

    "He said it wasn't a problem at all.  He said he could tell the gender, but I didn't want to know.  Just that…that now I'm the mother of two."  She said.

    "What?"  I asked knowing what she was going to tell me.

    "I'm having twins."

Next: Parvati's reaction.

(A/N: I know a muggle town so close to Hogwarts seems odd, but this is my world, and I needed it there for the story.  Sure the plan could have gone so wrong, but I'd rather have everything go smoothly.  And about Harry's invisibility cloak, for a while I couldn't figure out how to get Padma from Hogwarts to a hospital that far away, so I just took the easy way out.  I'm lazy like that.  And if any of you recognize the place Green Row, tell me because I did get it from somewhere.  Anything else you have beef about, just tell me, and I can answer.  About the lingo, sorry if it sounds American, but I can't help that.  When I first started to read Harry Potter, I thought it took place in America.  Seriously.  Besides, I don't think readers care that much.  I might end this story in the 1 or 2 chapters.)


	5. Helpful Book

    It was at that particular moment that I decided to pass out.  I got one more look at Padma's expressionless face staring at me after she told me she was having twins, and I passed out.  Fine time right?  It was pretty funny too from her account.  She said my eyes went to the back of my head and I fell forward and to the right and out of my chair.  Yet another thing to add in my diary of things that went wrong in my life.

    Next thing I know I come to, and I'm still in the library.  I must not have been out long, otherwise I'm guessing there would have been more people around me.  But there was only Padma.  "Are you alright?"  She asked.

    "Yeah, fine."  I said getting back in my chair.  "The question is, are you alright?"  I asked.

    She took awhile to answer.  "No I suppose I'm not.  Things have gone from bad to worse, Parvati.  A day ago, I was still uneasy as to how I could ever be a mother, and now I learn that I'm going to be a mother of two?  I don't know how to handle it all.  I just don't anymore."

    Now I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.  In a period of say, 20 minutes, judging on how long she and Blaise spent getting their mojo working, Padma's life changed forever.  Just by helping my sister get through this is enough to permanently put me off having children…ever.  "Now you can't get an abortion.  I mean you'd be killing 2 innocent lives now."  Was pretty much all I could say.  I knew it sounded insensitive.

    "Of course not.  I resolved not to get an abortion long ago.  It's just that I know I'm not ready to have kids.  Besides I can't.  It's against the law to get it done past the third trimester."  She said.

    "Maybe if you told mom and dad that you're having twins, that their opinions of you would change?"  I suggested.  "I guess twins run in the family."  I added.

    "The doctor said they're fraternal twins though."  Padma said.

    "Which means…what?"  I asked.

    "Which means that they're not identical.  It's like having two kids, but they're just born on the same day."  She told me.

    "Well they'll be easier to distinguish then."  I joked.  Padma didn't laugh.  "Come on!  You're pregnant and having un-identical twins.  Be happy about something!"

    "What's there to be happy about?  My life is ruined!  Instead of graduating from here and going into the big world and enjoying it, I have to stay home and take care of two kids.  My childhood is gone as we know it."  She said.  It was a good point too.  "I'm sorry Parvati, but I have to admit I don't want these kids.  I've heard stories of other girls my age getting pregnant and wanting to have it, but I don't.  To tell the truth, I never wanted to have kids."

    "Well what's done is done and there's no going back.  Besides, you can still work and have fun and leave your kids in a day care or something, and then they can take care of themselves once they turn 10. Plus there's always adoption."  I added.

    "No I don't want to do that.  That's almost as bad as abortion."  She said.

    "Well I could always watch them from time to time for you."  I suggested.  Why did I say that?

    "You would really do that for me?"  She asked.

    "Of course!  What kind of a sister would I be if I didn't?  Now here's what I want you to do:  Write a letter to our parents saying that you got two buns in the oven now…"

    "Parvati!"  She yelled at me.

    "What?  It's true.  Anyway, tell our parents, and if they ask you how you found out, just tell them you found out with a charm."  I told her.

    "But what if they ask which charm?"

    "Then make up something, I don't know!  Now go!  I have a test tomorrow in Transfiguration and I haven't studied."  I stopped to look at my watch.  "Holy snitches it's ten thirty!  How long was I out?"  I asked her.

    "About a half hour I suppose."  She answered.

    "And no one noticed?"  I asked, thoroughly shocked.

    "We're in the secluded part of the library."  She answered.

    "Yeah well I have to go.  I'll see you tomorrow."  I said getting up.  I had too many nerves that night to study.  I was confident with the test anyway.  But that night…man what a journey.  I didn't fall asleep for at least another hour.  I just stared up at the top of my four-poster listening to the other girl's breathing.  When I finally did fall asleep, it was just one dream after another.  The first was Padma was in labor, and I was the doctor delivering the babies, and they wouldn't stop coming out.  The second dream was me watching a dozen whining, screaming little brats.  The third was a heavily pregnant Padma not leaving me alone.  It was at that point I woke up.  I couldn't take it anymore.  I made a resolve to myself that night.  I am never going to get pregnant, and if I have to have a child, I'll adopt.

    A week later my sister got a reply from my parents.  As it turns out, my prediction was right.  Mum and Dad really did come around once Padma told them she was having twins.  I guess that took a little bit off my shoulders.

* * *

    Three months later, Padma was still in high hopes…as one could be in her predicament.  So I decided I would do something special for her.  I don't know what I was thinking at the time, considering this isn't my thing, but I offered anyway.  I threw her a baby shower…

    Lavender and Hermione came, which was two more then Padma wanted, but since they knew, why not invite them?  But because I can hardly remember it that much, I can't really explain it that much.  What I do remember is that it defiantly looked weird that we were giving a baby shower to a 17-year-old girl, who didn't look like she was pregnant at all, thanks to that handy charm.  Not to mention it was for a girl that was less than enthusiastic about being pregnant in the first place to say the least.  We gave Padma a few things for the baby, and I gave her the one thing that she uses the most.  A book entitled _Helpful Hints to Shut Your Kid Up_ by Sara Connor.  It was actually written by a muggle, but Padma says she uses it everyday.

    Well, only one more month till she's due.  And coincidently, one more month till graduation.  Boy this year passed by fast now didn't it?  Because of this whole mess, I wasn't able to enjoy my final year of Hogwarts.  Damn her.

(A/N: Yeah this chapter was shorter then the others, but I wanted to get it out of the way for the final chapter, which should be out faster then this one.  Sorry it took two months!)


	6. Beautiful GraduBirth Day

(A/N: Well this is the end.  The last chapter of _An Undying Relationship_.  Seemed to take a lot longer to put out then I had hoped, but I wasn't exactly so enthusiastic writing this one as my last one.  My next story will be a short one that is not exactly a prequel to this one, but more of an account of how Draco and Hermione got together.  Then after that I'll start posting the sequel to _You'd Never Expect This!_  By the way, I'll be using the same Graduation format as I did in YNET!)

Beautiful Gradu/Birth Day 

    The next month passed by fast enough.  This year just flew by!  Well finally Graduation Day arrived.  We were all gathered in the Great Hall waiting to file out to the front lawn to our waiting parents.  I looked around the room for my sister.  I didn't see her anywhere.  I asked her friends, and the ditzes didn't know where she was.  How she could hang out with those airhead valley girls I'll never know.  Finally Terry Boot told me he saw her going to the bathroom in the hallway.  A Ravenclaw with sense!

    I went to the bathroom to find Padma leaning over the sink, sweating bullets, and breathing heavily.  "Hey!  Graduation jitters getting the best of you?"  I asked.  She shook her head.  I noticed she was shaking.  "What's wrong Padma?"  I started to get nervous.

    "I'm fine."  She stated halfheartedly and tried to stand up straight, but nearly collapsed with the effort.  I rushed to her side.

    "Are you all right?"  I asked.

    "I said I'm fine!"  Padma said fiercely.  She staggered to stand up again, and succeeded, although she was gripping the sink counter so hard her knuckles were white.  Realization suddenly dawned on me.

    "You're in labor aren't you?"  I asked, but it sounded more like a statement.  She shook her head again, and went to walk out the door, but she was holding her stomach.  "You are!  When did this start?  Should you see a doctor?"  Questions started pouring out of my mouth.  She didn't turn around to face me.

    "I'm not going to a doctor now!  I'm going to get my Wizarding Diploma, and I don't care if these kids come out as soon as McGonagall is about to give the damn thing to me!  I'm becoming a fully fledged witch today!"  She said this with such force, I didn't reply for about a minute.

    "But, are you going to be all right?  I don't think this is healthy at all.  For you or the twins."  I said.  She stood up straight with no problem now and turned around.

    "I'll be fine.  The contractions are only coming every forty-five minutes.  They give out the diplomas in an hour and a half.  I'll be out of there and in a hospital right afterward.  Don't worry about me."  She replied.

    "But when did this happen?  How long has it been since your water broke?"  I asked.  I was really concerned.

    "It started two and a half hours ago, but please!  Don't worry about me.  I'll be OK.  Now come on.  They're going to start lining up soon, and we don't want to lose our place."  She said heading for the door again.

    "All right, but if you feel one of the heads coming out your vagina, you're going to see a doctor!  Even if I have to drag you by one of the kid's umbilical chords!"  I said following her.  She just waved a hand at me.

    Later we filed out the big oak doors outside to a beautiful summer day.  All our parents were waiting outside in the specially conjured bleachers on either side of the seats that was set up for us.  Hopefully, I'll be able to keep my mind on what's ahead, instead of my pregnant sister in front of me.

    After we sat down, and the introductory speeches were made, Dumbledore presented our class's little choral group to sing "Ben" by Michael Jackson.  Then Hermione said her valedictorian speech.  Finally Dumbledore started to give out the diplomas.

    "And now, it is my great honor to present this year's Graduates of Hogwart's their Wizarding Diplomas."  Albus Dumbledore announced.  "When I announce your name, please walk up to Professor McGonagall to receive your diploma."  He paused so that we could get in line along the podium.  Padma was in front of me, and Harry was not far behind.  "Abbot, Hannah."  The blond pig tailed girl walked up to McGonagall and received her diploma.

    Professor Dumbledore read off the names slowly so that the families of the recipients could get plenty of photos.  I looked for my parents in the bleachers.  I found them sitting near the front on the bleachers to the left of the podium.  My grandma was there too.  Wonderful.  My grandma will be there for her great grandkid's birth.  I'm sure she'll love to stay for that!  I nudged Padma in front of me.  "Look.  Grandma's here too."  I said and pointed to where they were.

    Great was all she could say.  I noticed now that Padma was shaking again, and breathing heavily.  She had beads of sweat on her forehead that was saturating the roots of her hair.  "Hey are you all right?  Are the contractions coming in faster?"  I asked.

    "A little faster, but not by much.  I'll be fine."  She replied.  I had a feeling she was lying.  Dumbledore was up to the 'Ls' now.

    "Just hold out a little longer Padma.  He's not that far off from the Ps."  After a few seconds I added.  "And keep your legs closed."  She chuckled feebly at that.

    A little while later he finally got up to the Ps.  "Patil, Padma!"  Dumbledore called out.  Padma didn't move.

    "That's you, Padma…Padma?"  I said looking at the back of her.  Suddenly she collapsed to her knees holding her stomach.  "Padma!  Are they coming now?  Oh God!  Come on!"  I picked her up to support her up and take her to the school, but she held out an arm to stop me.

    "No!  I'm getting my diploma now!  Help me up the podium."  She said turning around.  Reluctantly, I helped her up the stairs to McGonagall.

    "Uhh…Congratulations Graduates!"  Professor McGonagall said giving me two diplomas.  She looked utterly bewildered.  I then hurried Padma up to the school.  Madam Pomfrey was chasing after us.

    "What's wrong with her?"  I heard her call to me.

    Well now's as good a time as any to tell her.  "She's giving birth!"  I yelled back.

    "She's pregnant?!"  She yelled out in surprise.  "Take her to the infirmary immediately!  I'll meet you there!"  She said.

    I chanced a look back and saw the entire assembly with shocked looks on their faces.  My parents were running after us, as well as Lavender and Hermione from the other side of the podium.  I also caught a look at Blaise at the back of the line.  His face was that of surprise and distress, and he ran after us as well.  We got into the school and I stopped.  "Can you make it up two flights of stairs?"  I asked her.  Her breathing was heavy and ragged, but she nodded.

    I then half supported, half carried her up the two flights of stairs to the hospital wing.  I heard Madam Pomfrey running up the stairs behind us muttering something about kids having sex too young these says.  I agreed with her.  We got to the hospital wing and I kicked the door open.  I took Padma to one of the beds and laid her down in it.  Less then a minute later Madam Pomfrey came in followed by my parents, Lavender, Hermione, and Blaise.  "Move out of the way!  I'm sorry, but I can only allow one other person in here while the child is being born.  So clear out!"  Madam Pomfrey said grabbing a few towels and a basin.

    "Well you heard the nurse, now move out of here!"  My mum said waving her arms around.

    "Wait a minute, I should stay!  I'm the father!"  Blaise shouted.  "Padma, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?  I would have been supportive!"

    "So you're the one who knocked her up!  I aught to kill you!"  My father yelled out and lunged at Blaise.  That's when I stepped in between them.

    "Will all of you calm down?  Can't you see Padma's in pain?"  That shut everyone up.

    "I…I want everyone out except Parvati.  She's the…the only one who's been supporting me throughout this whole thing."  Padma said through clenched teeth while Madam Pomfrey attended to her.  The rest left the room grudgingly.  I moved next to her and took her hand in mine.  "Now what?"  I asked.

    "Well if she had come to me earlier, say when she first found out she was pregnant, we would have planned all this out.  As for right now, you have to push Miss Patil.  Your cervix has dilated fully, and the baby is ready to come out."

    "There's…there's two of them."  Padma uttered.

    "There's what?"  Madam Pomfrey asked.

    "She means she's having twins."  I said.

    "And just how did you find this out?"  Madam Pomfrey asked us.

    "It's a long story.  Can we get back to me now?"  Padma practically yelled.  She was holding my hand in some kind of kung fu death grip, and it really hurt!

    "Oh yes, now when I say, push with all your might.  Those kids cannot come out by themselves."  Madam Pomfrey told her.  "Parvati, you can help her by encouraging her to push.  Ready?"  Padma nodded and bit down on her lower lip.

    "Ok now!  Push!"  Madame Pomfrey shouted.  Padma gripped my hand even harder and pushed with all her might.  I chimed in now and then, and really helping her along.  

    While all this was going on, images flashed through my mind.  Images of when we were young and going to primary school.  How our teachers could hardly tell us apart.  Then it skipped ahead to our very first day of Hogwarts.  The Sorting Hat placing Padma in Ravenclaw, and putting me in Gryffindor.  We were separated for the first time.  Next it skipped to me persuading Padma to go to the Yule Ball with Ron, and how both he and Harry pretty much ignored us the entire night.  But we certainly had fun with a few Beauxbaton boys anyway.  Then it skipped to when Padma told me she was pregnant.  Then moved to when I helped her get through some days.  But then it moved to places where Padma was there, but I wasn't.  Scenes of her going through morning sickness, and fatigue.  Then she was curled up in a corner crying silently.  Afterward it showed her making her way to that doctor's office in Green Row and the doctor telling her she had twins.  She looked shocked and even sadder then before.  It finally ended on Padma seeing her water break and going into contractions.  And the suffering she went through all during the graduation ceremony.

    It was then that I realized that I was seeing what Padma was going through right now.  I was feeling was she was feeling through some connection that we had.  And then I thought how stupid I was when all I was thinking throughout the entire year was my own feeble problems, when Padma's were so much worse.  I resolved right then and there that I would always be there for her, no matter what.

    I was snapped out of my reveries by Madame Pomfrey yelling out.  "I see one of the heads!"  Padma opened her eyes to look and smiled for the first time for many months.  Madam Pomfrey got one of them out.

    "Do you see Padma?  Only one more to go!"  I said happily.  I didn't feel the pain in my hand anymore.  Padma let one more smile flit across her face before shutting her eyes and clenching her teeth with effort again.

    Those images started to flash through my mind again.  This time more vividly.  As if I was really there.  And they kept repeating in an endless cycle.  I'll never forget that day.  Who could after this?  It was the most memorable graduation one could go through.

    Then Madam Pomfrey saw the second head.  "Ok Padma, just a few more big pushes, and you'll be done.  Can you do that for me?"  I asked her.  She nodded.

    A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey got the second baby out.  While Madam Pomfrey cleaned them off, Padma let go of my hand and collapsed on the bed thoroughly exhausted.  "You did it Padma.  You're done.  You did great today."  I said softly to her.

    She opened her eyes and looked at me.  "Thank you Parvati.  Thanks for everything.  I couldn't have gotten through this whole mess without you."

    "All right.  You've gone through enough for today Miss Patil.  I suggest you get some rest now."  Madam Pomfrey said cleaning up.

    "Don't get I get to see them?"  Padma asked.

    "You'll see your new boys later after you've had some rest."

    "I've had two boys?"  Pad asked with a smile on her face.

    "Yes, congratulations!  But nonetheless, giving birth to two babies is hard work and exhausting for someone of your age.  You're body needs to revive."  Madam Pomfrey.  "Here.  Take this.  It'll help you fall asleep faster."  She said handing Padma a vile with a sleeping drought in it.  Padma took it in a few gulps, lay down, and said thank you to me one last time before falling asleep.

    I went to the see the two newborns then.  It was true, they weren't identical.  In fact, one of them was the spitting image of Padma, while the other one had the blond hair of Blaise.  "I suppose the others can come in now."  I said to Madam Pomfrey.  She obliged and let them come in.  I sat down on the bed next to Padma's and let them look at the babies.  Unfortunately, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came in too.

    "I believe you have some explaining to do as to how this could have gone on without our knowledge for the entire year."  Dumbledore asked me.  I didn't have a choice, so we went into Madam Pomfrey's office and I explained everything.  From when Padma first told me she was pregnant to seeing those flashbacks in my mind.  Dumbledore and McGonagall stayed silent throughout the entire thing, and after a pause, Dumbledore spoke up.

    "Padma's little trip to Green Row broke about every school rule ever thought up.  Not to mention a few Ministry of Magic Laws as well.  But, seeing as how I think the birthing process was punishment enough for Padma, and how she already received her diploma, she's out of our jurisdiction.  And I won't press charges to the Ministry of Magic."  I looked hopeful at what he said.  It seemed we were getting off!  "But…"  Oh no.  "But as for you, I commend you for keeping your word to Padma, and I respect your loyalty, but you should have told us.  We have policies at this school should this problem arise."  He finished.

    "Sorry sir, but I did give my word."  I said looking at the floor.

    "Very well.  You can go now."  Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand.

    "Thank you professor."  I said and left the office.  Hermione and Lavender were gone.  I assumed they went back outside.  My parents were talking to Madam Pomfrey in a corner of the room.  Blaise was sitting on a bed next to Padma and watching her with his head resting on his hands.  I walked over to him and sat down.

    "Why didn't she tell me?  Why didn't she tell me she was pregnant?  I would have helped her, supported her.  And all this time I thought she just didn't like me anymore."  He said to me.

    "She didn't tell you because she was afraid.  She was afraid to tell anybody.  I had to tell our parents.  She wasn't even going to tell me about it until I forced it out of her.  It's not you.  Believe that."  I told him.  

    "One of the boys looks just like me.  Has my blond hair and everything."  He didn't say anything for a few minutes.  "What now?"  He asked.

    "I don't know.  Padma will decide when she wakes up."  I answered him.

* * *

    Blaise and I stayed by her side for the rest of the day.  Professor Dumbledore told the rest of the graduation assembly that Padma had been seriously ill and is doing fine now.  He also modified their memories so that they didn't hear me shouting Padma was giving birth, or Madam Pomfrey yelling out "she's pregnant."  Thank the lord for Dumbledore.  He saved Padma a lot of bad judgment.  The rest of the class received their diplomas, took pictures, and left the school that night.  Normally, there would have been a big party in the Great Hall, but given the circumstances…

    Padma woke up around 3:30 in the morning.  I was catnapping in the bed next to hers.  Blaise was on the other side of the room fast asleep.  She started to get up from the bed as silently as she could, but the squeaking noise woke me up.  However I didn't make it known that I was up.  She walked over to the boy's cribs and saw them for the first time.  She looked over each of them for a few minutes taking in every detail.  "Beautiful aren't they?"  She asked me not turning around.  I was surprised she knew I was awake.

    "Yes."  I answered.  "How did you know I was awake?"  I asked getting up to stand next to her.

    "I saw your eyes open."  She said.  We didn't say anything for a few minutes.

    "So…what are you going to name them?"  I asked.  She didn't answer right away.  I assumed she was thinking about it.  Finally she answered.

    "How about Thelonious and Thaddeus?  I've always liked those names.  They sound so eloquent.  What do you think?"  She said.

    "They sound perfect.  Which one's which?"  I asked.  She pointed at the blond haired one.

    "He will be Thaddeus, and he will be Thelonious."  She replied.  Padma then went back to her bed and sat down on it.

    "So what about Blaise?  What will happen with him?"  I asked sitting down next to her on the bed.

    "To tell the truth, I like him..."  She started.

    "But…"

    "But I don't want to marry him.  I don't love him in that way, and if we do get married, then it would only be because he got me pregnant, and it wouldn't be real.  I believe we would only get divorced in the end anyway."

    "I see your point, and I agree with you.  But I think you have to explain it to Blaise yourself."  I said.

    "I know."  She replied.

    "So how are you doing?  Are you feeling all right?"  I asked.

    "I still feel a little worn out, but other then that, I'm fine.  I still can't believe I gave birth to two boys just a few hours ago.  It seems so much like a dream."  She replied.

    "I know how you feel.  So do you still not want them now?  Or vice versa?"  I asked.

    "I'm going to keep them.  I know it'll be hard raising them by myself, but like you said.  There are day care centers and such.  Plus you said you would watch them sometimes.  Didn't you?"  She gave me a sly smile.

    "Of course I would!  I'll always be there for you.  No matter what."  I said and moved to hug her.  She accepted.

    After a minute, Padma said what I was thinking of right at that moment.  "You know…it was the weirdest thing.  While I was trying to push out Theo and Thad…"

    "Oh so they're Theo and Thad now?"  I asked jokingly.

    "Yes.  WHILE I was trying to push out Theo and Thad, these images kept flashing through my mind.  Images of when we were kids back at Stonewall and how our teachers couldn't tell us apart.  Then it went to our first day of Hogwarts to when the Sorting Hat separated us.  And then It had you convincing me to go with Ron to the Yule Ball back in Fourth Year.  And it went on and on and on.  Isn't that weird?"  She asked me.

    "Yeah.  Especially since I was seeing the exact same things."  I said getting up.  "Well you better get some more sleep.  Get you feeling back to normal again."

    "Wait!  You saw the same things?  Why do you suppose that is?"  She asked.

    "I guess it's because we have a special bond."  And I had nothing else to say on the matter.  I didn't tell her that I saw her life during the past nine months as well as our own memories.

* * *

    Later that morning, Padma told Blaise how she felt, and he completely understood.  They still see each other every now and then, and he sends child support payments every month.  This brings us to today.  It's been about seven and a half years since then, and Padma has never told the boys who their father is.  I suppose she will tell them eventually.

    It was nearing 4:30, and Padma was supposed to pick up Theo and Thad fifteen minutes ago.  Where the heck is she?  And then a knock at the door…

I opened the door to my apartment in London.  "Well you finally decided to show up."  I said to Padma.

    "Ha ha.  Sorry I'm late, but there was terrible traffic.  Well?  Were they little devils or little angels?"  She asked me.

    "Oh they were fine.  Just put permanent indentions of their hands into the Gamestation's controllers."  I said.  Theo and Thad ran past me and into their mother.  "Same time next week?"  I asked.

    "No, I'm off next week, so I'll be able to watch them.  But you can come over too if you want.  We can play Monopoly!"  She said.

    "Sounds like fun, but I have a life too you know."  I said.

    "Awww…come on Aunt Parvati!  Play Monopoly with us!"  Thaddeus said.

    "Yeah it's no fun without you!"  Thelonious chimed in.

    "Come on Parvati!  We need you to play!"  Padma also cut in.

    "All right!  All right!  I'll come over and play!  You talked me into it!"  I said defeated.  Shouts of yays from Theo, Thad, and Padma were probably heard down the hall and downstairs.  "See you then Padma."

    They waved and left.  Yep just another week in my life.  I always get talked into going over to their place, but I don't mind.  In fact I look forward to it.

(A/N:  There!  Finally finished!  I hope my two readers enjoyed this, and my next project will be a short 1-chapter story of how Hermione and Draco got together.  Then I will start posting the sequel to YNET!  Until then…)


End file.
